Time Left
by kreysis
Summary: A collection of related Brody/Rachel little shorts that make a story, following the events of Guilty Pleasure. Doesn't follow canon. or does it? I don't know, I haven't decided.
1. Chapter 1

Brody sits in his dorm, his mind unable to stop going over his conversation with Rachel. He had obviously cared more about her than she had, but he had known that all along, hadn't he? From the first time he saw the painted heart on her wall. He should have waited until she had enough time to heal. The heartbreak was too new, but she was beautiful. Amazing brown eyes and that laugh. He rubbed his face. Seeing her around was going to be impossible. If the need to kiss her before had almost been impossible, now that he had - and done more than just that - being around her was going to be torture.

He pulled out his cell phone, seeing that he has a text from the agency he works for. He texts the person back, declining the job for the night before he scrolls up to B - Berry, Rachel. He hesitates at her number, wondering how pathetic it would be to text her. The time indicates that she would have just finished her classes for the day, probably headed to catch the train back home, if she didn't have plans in the city. It was Thursday night, Callbacks would be packed and the woman was a natural on the stage. Maybe he should go, just to watch her preform. To force himself to used to watching her from afar. He sighs and tosses his phone to the side, flopping down against his mattress, draping his arm over his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep, because when he opens his eyes again, his room is dark. He reaches for his phone to see what time it is and sighs when Twitter has sent him a text:

_goldstarberry: my, my, how can I resist you. Mama Mia w/ Kurt and Santana. #pityparty_

Technology was going to be the end of him. She could imagine her sitting in her some of her adorable-looking pajamas, hugging a pillow, watching the musical with her best friends. He sighed, unable to "resist" her. He unlocked his phone, coming face to face with her phone number and clicked to send her a message: _You're way prettier than Amanda Seyfried. _

He regretted it immediately, knowing that it made him look like the grieving ex-boyfriend who couldn't let go, but... well, maybe that's who he was. a pathetic grieving lying male hooker ex-boyfriend. He could accept that. He never expects his phone to buzz again. He looks down to see her name before he reads the message: _:) Sky might have you beat. _

He laughs, grateful that things weren't too awkward. Maybe they could do this. He immediately replies back: _Are u kidding? I'm way better._

He waits and smiles when his phone buzzes almost immediately:_ you* ;) _

If anyone else had corrected his spelling, he would have rolled his eyes, but ever since their first kiss, he had been adding misspelled words into his text messages, just to watch her correct him. It taken her 6 days for her to ask about it and less than a minute for her to smack him into the chest when he explained that he was doing it on purpose. The way he eyes had light up and how she had kissed him afterwards had, though, had been worth the slight sting. It just a way to tell her that he appreciated her, with all her quirks. That she could correct his spelling and grammar as much as she liked as long as he had enough time to continue to make the mistakes. It was good to know that even though they were over, he hadn't run out of time.


	2. Chapter 2

The more Rachel thought about Finn and Brody, the more she realized that Finn wasn't defending her honor as much as he was staking a claim in her. He had no right to do what he did to Brody's face, even though it was sweet of him to drive (or fly?) all the way to New York City just to confront Brody. Or was it? Her first reaction is to see the best in the situation - Finn still loved her enough to fight for what he thought was best involving her. He cared enough to...attack a man who he thought was lying and hurting her. That was sweet, wasn't it?

And yet, a part of her feels... a little disgusted. Finn had driven all the out here to defend her, when she was a grown woman now. She could handle herself - heck, she had proved that today, hadn't she? When she had thrown the money at Brody, made the decision to be mature and move on. Even when Brody looked so heartbroken. God, had she broke his heart? Or was he just as dramatic as she? She could handle herself and the mistakes (was Brody a mistake?) she made were hers to fix. He didn't need Finn to come out here and defend her. Plus, how did Finn even know she needed to be defended for? Brody was someone she chose to be with after Finn. Well, she had chosen to be with him because she couldn't have Finn. Or could she, because Mr. Schue's wedding had proven that Finn wanted her back. And she had slept with him... but left. That meant something too, didn't it? That she had left to come back to Brody. Who, sure, had lied to her about what he did while she was gone (where she had lied to), but...he had made sure that the apartment was special when she came back. Brody was sweet and... gente. Or was he? Did Finn had bruises on his face too? Maybe she would have been okay with everything. They had both lied and sure, Brody's job was... disgusting and she hated it, but... he was just trying to follow his dreams, wasn't he? Hadn't she almost bared it all for a student film because she thought it would help further her career? He was...doing that in order to afford NYADA, to get him in the door, to have people see him as a real artist and not some kid from Montana who liked to sing and dance.

Her mind raced, trying to figure out the right answer. It wasn't fair to have two amazing men in her life who were both so completely flawed. How was she supposed to decide who was the better one to try again with? Try again? Was she already regretting her decision to end the... sort of relationship with Brody? Oh, Barbra, she was. From the moment, he had sent her the misspelled text in the middle of Mama Mia. After her break out in song, she had been so sure that she was making the right decision and now? Now she was laying in bed with an armed pillow, trying not to ask him to come over. Maybe Kurt was content with the pillow, but Tony was just not doing it for her. Not when she had gotten so used to Brody's muscular warm body next to her, snuggled against her, murmuring cheesy broadway-themed pick-up lines as she tried to sleep, only to break out in a fit of giggles. His kiss to silence her in order not to wake up the sleeping room mate once blanket room away.

She sighed and flipped over, grabbing her phone. She scrolled through it and paused at Finn's name. What was she going to do?


End file.
